The Random Room
(Just jump right in as yourself!) Chipper: *holding some glowing blue butter* what if I made a cake with this radioactive butter and fed it to the southern birds *points at a bunch of sparrows and cuckoos* Jos: meerp lets do this *throws doves and chocolates at chipper Ahill: *Grabs a stick* We are doings this now Chipper: Yep *grabs mixing bowl from cupboard* Apparently we've got this extremely spacious house to ourselves as long as we don't bring the craziness outside Ahill:What if we want to go outside *Whacks wall with stick* Chipper: *wall falls over* *there's another wall* Awww Ahill: Pfft *sits on stick* Chipper: Soooooo we're stuck here *starts grabbing various radioactive ingredients* No, we don't need you, cute death machine. *throws out camel spider* Ahill: Ahh Spiders! *Snuggles jumping spider* Camel Spider: *shakes fist and runs away* Chipper: Hey! Why can HE use the door? *tries to dash out, slams into wall* Ow! Ahill: NoT FaIR *Whacks wall more* Come back, I wanna hit you! Chipper: *puts radioactive sludge that vaguely smells of a very distant memory of chocolate into cupcake cases* These will be the best radiocakes ever! Ahill:Mmm, radiocakes. *Grabs radioactive slug* This is Carl Chipper: *puts radiocakes into oven* Aaaaand now we just wait, since I enchanted the oven so that I wouldn't have to learn the specific settings for specific recipes. Ahill: gooood, yum num cak-a-things Chipper: *shortly gets radiocakes out of oven* They're just vanilla cupcakes with polonium bits in them? Aww, I hoped for glowing cakes.... Ahill:*grabs glowsticks* Here *sticks glowsticks into radiocakes* now they gloww Chipper: Yaaaaay Ahill:*Bites radiocakes* mmm Jos: WHO WANTS TO GET CRAZY FOR NEW YEEEEEARS?!!! Chipper: It's summer, get it riiiiight *grabs a radiocake, bites it, spits out polonium bits* These are just jade bits! *holds up packet saying 'Polonium Bits'* IT LIED! Ahill:P Noooo! Lies! Ack! *Throws stick* AND YEES NEW YERS Chipper: OKAY, IT'S NOW NEW YEAR'S! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, EARTH! *muffled fireworks sounds* Ahill: YA *throws confetti* Chipper: Do we have ALL the New Year's stuff? Aquamine: Chipper, you remember Aqua's Poisonous Cupcakes? Chipper: *gasp* Eeeee! Aquamine: Found ya! :3. //gives cupcake// Chipper: *grinning evilly* Dreaming: *turns everyone into frogs* heHA Chipper: *is a tiny tree frog* *frog sounds* O NOES!!! Dew: *a cat appears out of nowhere and by sniffing the frogs she turns them back intp people* enjoy. Chipper: Yay Dew: *eats a wall* Chipper: It won't work :c Aquamine: ///hands out cupcakes// Chipper: *throws cupcakes in Aquamine's face* Dreaming: oof Chipper: eep Dreaming: caw caw. Wait a second, THAT'S YOUR SOUND. *becomes a pail* Ahill: *is now a shovel* Heh Chipper: >:O Ahill: Wat C:< Chipper: CAW Ahill: ARF Splashfire: wot Chipper: >:D Netho: Who wants golden bird seed? I still have some leftover. Chipper: GOLDEN BIRD SEED Ahill: GIMME GIMME Chipper: NOOOOOO Ahill: *GRABS* YAASS Chipper: IT WAS FOR THE HARPIES Ahill: WHAT IF IMMA HAAAARRRRPIE Chipper: YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE ONE Ahill: WhY nOT? I MEAN YES I DOOOOOO Chipper: AREN'T YOU A WOLF Ahill: YA. MAYBE. CAN'T I BE BOTH Chipper: BECAUSE THAT'S NOT HOW HARPIES WORK Ahill:FIIIIIIIIIINE //Throws seeds at Chipper// Chipper: *eats the seeds* Ahill:*strokes jumping spider* I'll name you floof Netho: *throws out leftover bird seed* Who wants roasted monster eyeballs? *starts preparing side dish* Chipper: *screeeches* Ahill: WhAT? Floof Spider: *sniffs eyeballs huuuungrily. Dreaming: Ewwww... eyeballs? Really? Chipper: *steals the roasted eyeballs* *feeds them to a fox-skull-shadow-dragon thing* Dreaming: I'm going to go throw up. //goes and throws up// Chipper: *crow sounds* Dreaming: //looks like she needs to pass out// Chipper: :D Dreaming: //brings out pet jumping spooder// this is Teddy. Ahill:*Presents Floof-Spider* This is my jumping spider, Floof Chipper: *brings out Giant Huntsman Spider* This is Kevin. Kevin is grumpy, but won't harm you. Promise. Kevin: *angry spider sounds* Teddy: //scared spider sounds// Floof: *Maniacle laughter spider sounds* Teddy: //buries head in Dreaming's shoulder// Ahill:*Strokes FLOOF* Dreaming: //Eats a random pickle// Ahill:PicKlE Kevin: *hissing* Chipper: OH NO *stabs Kevin* ...he'll get better tomorrow. Dreaming: OH NUUU!!!! NOT KEVIN! No. Killing. Netho: Spider blood! The perfect ingredient! *puts spider blood in golden soup* I HAVE PREPARED THE ULTIMATE SIDE DISH! GOLDEN SOUP! Chipper: *spills golden soup* Oops >:) Dreaming: NO!!!! !GROSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Black: Hello. Chipper: GET BACK IN THE UNFINISHED OCS BOX, BLACK. Black: But Andy is being annoying! Chipper: HE'S MEANT TO BE ANNOYING Black: Really? Chipper: Not really BUT GET BACK IN THE BOX Black: Okay :( Dreaming: //stares awkwardly while shuffling hands// Ahill: *Joins in on awkwardness** Chipper: What, you don't have a half-human and an eldritch monster trapped in the same box? Averat: *shoves Chipper in the Unfinished OCs box as well* Avalon: Magically pops out of thin air. "Where in the 9 realms am I?" Chipper: *climbs out, shoves Averat in box* A pocket dimension. Ahill: I lOsT tRaCk Of WhAt We WeRe TaLkInG aBoUt Chipper: Something about cooking radioactive stuff. Ahill:OkAy Floof Spider: //watches everyone// Category:Roleplays Category:Randomness Category:FUNNY RPS